Ardent SOLDIER
by Scripta Lexicona
Summary: Sephiroth and Zack get "sentimental" down in the chocobo stable.


AN: Hee. Mostly I just wanted Phi to catch the boys playing. On a personal note, I hate this bloody title. But it was the best I could do. Bleh.

Dedicated again to Amarissia who is the main inspiration for this line.

* * *

**Ardent SOLDIER**

"Really?" Phi's brows were raised in an incredulous look as the tone of her voice spoke of her disbelief. "In my SurgiStall? Again? I mean, I'm flattered and, I won't lie, a little turned on but … it's my SurgiStall." The two men looked at her, one completely unconcerned, the other blushing heavily. Although he had probably been doing so before she even came in. Sephiroth had the teen pressed against the wall, one hand in Zack's hair, tilting his head back, the other against his half-bared chest. The dark-haired SOLDIER's armor had been stripped off and his shirt pushed up, one arm freed of the fabric. Though Sephiroth seemed to be fully-dressed one of Zack's hands had slipped under the coat, pulling the taller man's lower half tightly against his own, and Phi thought that if she'd walked in a few minutes later she probably would have seen a great deal more of the silver-haired man than she'd ever been privileged to before. Damn it. Talk about lousy timing.

"Um, we were feeling sentimental?" Zack offered lamely, his fingers fiddling agitatedly with a hunk of Sephiroth's hair.

Rolling her eyes she directed a suspicious look at the still rather disinterested Sephiroth. "Just please tell me you weren't going to get kinky with the suspension harness." Zack gaped at her while Sephiroth's mouth curled just the tiniest bit. Putting on a stern look, Phi shook her finger at the man. "No. Bad Sephiroth. Normally I'd say kudos, have all the kinky sex you want, but that stuff's expensive and I need it to be in working order. I know, I know, Gorgeous," she added soothingly when Sephiroth took on a mildly irritated mien at the denial of his fun. "You know what, though? I bet if you put in a requisition you could have one installed in your apartment." Zack's face had adopted a distinctly glazed look while Sephiroth's was now considering, both no doubt imagining the possibilities.

"So what are you boys actually doing out here, anyway?"

"We need to go out into the field for a few days and wanted you to care for the chocobos in our absence," Sephiroth answered.

"Cloud's going with us so he can't do it," Zack explained.

Phi nodded. "That shouldn't be a problem. I can make sure to add them on my daily rounds. When are you leaving?"

"We're departing tomorrow. Today is leisure time." Sephiroth gave her a pointed glance. Phi chuckled and shook her head.

"Yeah, yeah, fine. Just don't take forever. Seriously, I want my stall back." As she turned to go Zack stopped her.

"Hey, um, where'd that table go?" Again she chuckled, this time somewhat exasperated. Pointing, she replied,

"It folds into the wall so it's not in my way when I don't need it." Now Zack could see it, partially camouflaged in the wall opposite them.

"Oh, cool. Thanks." Shaking her head for the second time, Phi exited with, "Have fun, boys," and pulled the door closed behind her. Outside she paused for a moment, ear to the door. Then she giggled and bounced away.

Inside, Sephiroth spoke to Zack in that especially silky voice that the teen was becoming accustomed to hearing in these sorts of situations.

"Now, where were we?"

Feigning serious concentration, Zack answered in the manner of a student reciting to a teacher. "Well, you were sticking your tongue down my throat while trying to drive me batshit with that hand of yours and I was attempting to meld our groins together despite the disappointing fact that we're both still wearing pants."

"Ah. We should probably continue then."

"You'd fucking _better_." Sephiroth raised a brow and Zack feared for a moment that he _wouldn't_ go on, just for spite; but then the silver-haired man swooped down on his lips in a possessive kiss that left no question as to who was leading things. Zack was more than happy to let him as he renewed his hold on Sephiroth's waist, grinding their hips together while his other hand buried itself in the silver hair he loved to touch so much.

Abruptly, the older man broke the kiss and began moving his lips down Zack's throat, pushing the tangled and scrunched shirt out of the way so he could latch onto a spot just at the base of Zack's neck. His other hand kept its grip in the teen's hair, tilting his head back for better access but he needn't have bothered. As soon as his lips touched the sensitive point, Zack was arching against him, throwing his head back as far as he could in encouragement. The young SOLDIER moaned and gasped at the feel of Sephiroth's lips, tongue and then teeth, biting down hard enough that Zack knew their would be a mark though he didn't give a damn. Seeking to prolong the pleasure, Zack tightened his hold on Sephiroth's hair, trying to keep him from moving away.

The man chuckled when he felt the change in the teen's grip and pulled back after one last nip, smirking wickedly at Zack's groan of disappointment. The bastard was such fucking tease! But as much as he protested and complained Zack couldn't deny that he loved Sephiroth's methods, always driving him to heights of desire that he hadn't realized were possible.

Now the silver-haired was stripping Zack's shirt off the rest of the way at an agonizing speed, slowly raising the dark-haired teen's arms over his head, pushing the fabric up and trailing his clever fingers lightly along Zack's heated skin. When Zack's head and arm were freed of the SOLDIER shirt, Sephiroth dropped it heedlessly, keeping his grip on the teen's wrists, locking them against the wall. Zack knew he could probably break the hold if he wanted to but he didn't even try – it was all part of the fun.

With his other hand, Sephiroth began touching the dark-haired teen's chest and abdomen, alternately stroking or prodding or lightly scratching, whichever seemed to produce the best results. Eventually he made it down to Zack's waistband and deftly unbuckled belts and unbuttoned the pants to slip his hand inside and grasp the hardness there. Zack let out a short cry and tried to arch into the touch but Sephiroth moved his pinned wrists higher along the wall, stretching his frame and preventing him from doing so. Smirking, the man dipped his head, letting his hair fall over his shoulders and then gently shook his head, causing the silky strands to dance provocatively over Zack's increasingly sensitive skin. His hand continued its torment of the teen's member, stroking with greater speed, then pulling back, building up, then leaving off, cycles of divine suffering driving Zack toward insanity.

Finally the teen snapped, rationality torn away in the face of pure, burning need. He broke the hold on his wrists and grabbed Sephiroth to pull him into a desperate kiss while he tore furiously at the fastenings to the man's coat. In spite of his incomplete attention and less-than-nimble fingers he got the coat opened and shoved the leather off, reveling in the feel of the smooth, firm skin that was uncovered. Zack pressed his own bare chest against Sephiroth's, his body wordlessly pleading for release.

Sephiroth was a tease, there was no doubt about it, but was also quick to satisfy Zack when the teen had reached his limit. Faster than Zack's scrambled mind could track, Sephiroth had spun him around, slid the table out, pulled down his pants and underwear, and bent him over, pressing close. The silver-haired man gave Zack a quick but careful preparation and then he was pushing inside.

If they did this for the rest of their lives, Zack still didn't think he would ever become dulled to the sheer incredibility of the way it felt. Sephiroth's chest, warm and solid against his back, his hair falling around them in a brilliant curtain as he leaned over Zack, one arm wrapped tightly around his waist, his other hand stroking the teen to his climax. Even when Zack became demanding, urging Sephiroth on harder, faster, _more_, the man smiled and gave him what he wanted. They reached their zenith and then slowly, blissfully, came back down. This, too, Zack would never tire of as he felt both arms locked around him, Sephiroth's hot, damp chest held tightly to his own slick skin. Zack hugged the arms around him with one hand and reached and up behind with the other to gently stroke Sephiroth's cheek and slide his fingers through the silver hair.

"You know," he said in a drowsy voice, "I like being sentimental." Behind him, Sephiroth smiled.

xXx

The next morning when Phi went to the stable that Sephiroth had accosted to house Zack's birds, she found a note scrawled in Zack's bold hand pinned to Aerith's stall door. _Check the office before you leave. Thanks a lot! -Zack_, it read. Smiling, she released the birds – Cloud, Aerith and Angeal – out into the paddock and then went around filling the troughs and refreshing the water. When she was satisfied that they would be fine for a few hours until she was able to check on them again, she went back into the stable and into the unused office.

There were few things in the small room: a desk and chair as well as a bulletin board (which had only one thing tacked to it: a crudely drawn picture of someone with dark hair laughing triumphantly over a large black blob with X's for eyes and a long pink tongue lolling out of what was presumably its mouth). But Phi's attention was immediately drawn to the objects that had been left on the desk. With an irrepressible noise of delight she darted forward to fawn over the large bouquet of daffodils and the two bottles that she recognized as Sephiroth's specialized shampoo and conditioner. There was another note in the midst of the flowers which simply stated _Thanks!_ Smiling, she inhaled deeply, sighing in pleasure at the sweet fragrance of the yellow blossoms.

"I do love those boys," she murmured aloud, her smile one of pure contentment.

* * *

Note about the shampoo/conditioner: If you haven't played Crisis Core, or if you have but didn't join the fan clubs, the first newsletter you get from the Sephiroth fan club "Silver Elite" talks about the fact that he uses a specialized shampoo and conditioner and uses up an entire bottle in each washing. Then his hair smells puuuurdy. -giggle- Honestly, how do they expect us to react to that sort of thing?

Originally written 4 May '08


End file.
